


Rascals

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: MML Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College Professor Cavendish, College Student Dakota, Consensual, Everyone is Of Age!!!, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Professor Cavendish and college student Dakota spend some... *ahem* quality time together.





	Rascals

“We’re going to get caugh- _ah_ - _ah_ —“ Cavendish’s voice gets cut off by a breathy, stilted moan that he can’t seem to keep from escaping as Dakota grinds down against his lap. “ _Vincent_ ,” he gasps, and his fingers find Dakota’s hips regardless of any protestation he might’ve been trying to get out.   
  
Dakota shudders, desperately kissing up the column of Cavendish’s neck as he tilts his head back. “I fuckin’ hate my name,” he breathes against his skin, teeth catching against the pale, unmarked expanse as he speaks. “How d’you make it sound so sexy?” He bites just below Cavendish’s jawline, not hard enough to leave a lasting bruise, even though he desperately wants to.   
  
“Oh, you—“ Cavendish’s hips buck, seemingly of their own accord. Dakota can’t help following the line of his jaw to his lips, kissing firmly to shut him up. “ _—rascal_ ,” Cavendish mumbles into Dakota’s mouth. He succumbs to the kiss without hesitation, though, and his grip on Dakota’s hips tightens until Dakota is certain there will be bruises there the next day.

He can’t wait to fuckin’ masterbate to _that_.    
  
“Wanna make you feel good,” Dakota murmurs, fingers of one hand shoving down, down, until he can clumsily work at the button and zip of Cavendish’s pants. “Wanna— Wanna— _fuck_.” He manages to undo the zip one-handed, but he struggles with the button until he’s forced to shove his other hand down between them. He flushes, but he likes the way Cavendish arches into his hands, so he kisses him again as he finally gets his pants undone enough to touch him.   
  
“We’re _going_ to get caught,” Cavendish pants again, but his eyes are screwed up with pleasure, a drop of sweat falling between his eyes. Dakota considers it a moment before licking it up, and Cavendish shudders as Dakota accompanies the action with a slow stroke to Cavendish’s dick.   
  
“Does it really matter?” Dakota asks, and he might not be able to see Cavendish’s thoughts, but he _does_ see the moment he decides to throw caution to the wind, because Cavendish opens his eyes and catches his gaze and his eyes go hazy and he kisses Dakota until they’re both panting.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
